Some apparatus have components that are coupled. One way of achieving a product footprint, for example, by adaptability and compactness, may be through a coupling connecting the two components to each other through hinge structures. Generally, hinge structures are formed by two plates pivoted along a common edge. The plates are coupled to the respective components to be foldable. Such a coupling provides compactness as well as flexibility of movement between the components.